STUPID DRESS!
by bloodgirl8
Summary: This is just a side story to my other fic, "Are We Related?" Before reading this one, you might wanna read at least the first chapter of that fic. R & R!


DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: This is based off of a dream I had a couple nights ago. I changed some things around, but I think you'll get the idea of what the dream was about.

PLEASE READ: Before reading this fic, read at least the first chapter of "Are We Related?" It's one of my Yu Yu Hakusho fics, and this fic is just a side-story that goes with "Are We Related?". If you don't read the first chapter of that fic (the chapter will only take 5 minutes to read), then you won't know who Ayame is, and her relationship with Sakyo. SHE IS NOT A MARY-SUE! GOT IT? Good.

Please read and review!

This is a one-shot fic.

* * *

**STUPID DRESS!**

It was Friday night, and Ayame was getting hungry. She didn't want to grab a snack because it was getting close to dinner time. She was finished with the small amount of homework that was assigned to her so that way she could have the rest of the weekend to do whatever she wants and to go hang out with friends. She had been doing a lot of complaining lately because she says she doesn't get to spend as much quality time with her father as she would like.

Her father, Sakyo, is a member of a group called the Black Black Club. She hates those guys. She describes them as a 'bunch of freaks.' Her friends don't know what her father really does, and that's a good thing. Ayame didn't know either until she was in her early teens. She's sixteen now. Sakyo kept everything well hidden from her. Ayame grew up as a normal girl, and of course she was pissed when she found out what her father really did for a living. She wanted to meet her mother. Sakyo had told her that she looked just like her mother since she had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes.

Well, after tonight, Ayame couldn't complain much more. She heard a knock on her bedroom door, and it was none other than Sakyo. She let him in. "Get ready. We're going to dinner."

"Just the two of us, dad?" Ayame replied. After he nodded 'yes,' she went to her over sized closet and found a dress. She changed her clothes and fixed her hair as quick as she could and grabbed a handbag that matched her outfit. Her dress was just a simple black spaghetti strap dress that went a little above the knee. Her shoes were black stilettos.

(A/N: This is where the dream actually started)

After they arrived at the nice restaurant, they were greeted by the waiter and were immediately seated. After Sakyo and his daughter were seated, they started looking through their menus. As Ayame was trying to decide what she wanted, she felt the left strap of her dress slide off her shoulder, and that caused the left side of the top of her dress to fall as well.

'OH CRAP!' Ayame thought. 'OMG! Good thing dad is too occupied in looking at his menu!' She immediately pulled the strap back up and fixed her dress.

After she started looking at her menu again, the strap along with the left side of the top of her dress fell again. "Dammit!" She muttered under her breath. Sakyo looked up at her thinking he heard her say something. She just looked at him and gave him the 'everything is okay' look.

Then, it happened a third time! "DAMMIT", she muttered a little louder this time, but only loud enough for her and her father to hear.

Sakyo finally spoke, "Is there a problem?" He wasn't mad, just curious as to why is daughter kept cursing under her breath.

"Yes! My titties keep trying to fall out of my dress!" Sakyo just gave her 'the look.'

"Oops. I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Yes she did. But, again, only loud enough for her father to hear. She was indeed embarrassed and red in the face. Then she looked to her side, and some good looking guy was staring at her. Apparently he heard her little outburst. She decided to keep her mouth shut the rest of the night, and she wouldn't take her hand off the left strap of her dress. She was trying to keep it from falling again, and this was the only way.

As they left the restaurant, the one cute guy Ayame saw happened to have been leaving at the same time. He encountered her as she was walking out the door. He grinned, and said, "Hey miss, did you have a wardrobe malfunction?"

Ayame gave him a dirty look and just replied, "BITE ME!" This time she didn't care who heard what she said. She was not in the mood to care!

* * *

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Weird dream, huh? I guess I think about my fics so much that the characters appear in my dreams. Normally, Ayame isn't that rude to people in my other fic. Seriously, in order to really get to know the character of Ayame, you have to read at least the first chapter of my other fic, called "Are We Related?" If you like the first chappie, go ahead and read the rest….and review it, too! (it's not done yet) And please read and review this one, too! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! 


End file.
